


Eye of the Beholder

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Don't Starve Maxwil Drabbles [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: After surviving alongside Wilson for a while, Maxwell begrudgingly gets feelings for the scientist.





	Eye of the Beholder

Maxwell wiped a hand down his face, groaning to himself. Of course he had _emotions_ for the smaller man. He shuddered, but then looked over at the man in question. Wilson was busy collecting berries, pink stains on his fingers and a few around his mouth where he tried to sneakily eat some without Maxwell noticing. A small smile crept onto the older man’s lips at the sight before he shook his head. “No Maxwell, we do not do _feelings_ or _emotions_ or any of that rubbish.” As he spared yet another glance at Wilson, his heart leapt and he placed his face in his hands. 

 

He had it bad.

 

Ever since this realisation he noticed more and more quirks about Wilson that he liked. Some of the time he would even voice them.

 

“You know, Chester’s saliva does not look as bad on you as it did for the other survivors.

 

“It is quite frankly amazing the wonders that you pull off with your beard hair. “The roasted carrots you cooked for tea were the best food I’d ever had.

 

“You look more civilised when you don’t look bone tired, Pal.”

 

These were but a few of the examples of the ‘compliments’ that Maxwell gave the younger man. It was not long however, until Wilson cornered Maxwell wanting answers to his companions increasingly strange behaviour and odd compliments.

 

“Maxwell?” Wilson’s eyes were focused on the meat The was cooking over the roaring fire.

 

The man in question looked up from the codex, a brow raised. “Yes? What is it Higgsbury?”

 

The scientist sighed, “I don’t know if it’s because we’ve been stuck here together so long, or something else..... but you’ve been acting odd lately...” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well more odd than usual.”

 

Maxwell sputtered, “I-I have no clue what you are talking about, Higgsbury!”

 

“That’s the kind of behaviour that _doesnt_ support your claims, Maxwell.”

 

Huffing, the magician crossed his arms and tilted his head away from his fellow survivor, sitting in silence.

 

Minutes passed before the shorter man sighed, checking the meat. “You don’t have to tell me if you really do not want to, but.... we’re a team now, and I don’t want you to have something on your mind that could be easily fixed.”

 

Maxwell slumped slightly, the fabric of his jacket taut against his back. “It is not something easily fixed, Pal. I’d say it was nigh on impossible to fix without making our circumstances worse.”

 

Wilson frowned, offering the first kebab to the other man. “Surely it isn’t bad. Besides, it’s not like anyone else can find out, we’re along out here......” He looked out into the shadowed night. “Well alone as can be....”

 

The magician sighed, resignation across his face. “Do you really want to know, Higgsbury?” After receiving a nod from the man in question, Maxwell continued. “It is ridiculous, I’m not supposed to have _feelings_ for other people or things. Yet.... I find with increased time in your company it happens with more and more frequency. You have been kind to me, especially so considering the circumstances we both find ourselves in currently. It has.... dawned on me fairly recently.... that I perhaps.... like you. Well like to an extend that is more than just friendly.”

 

“I-Uh.” Wilson seemed to have trouble computing this as his face went cherry red and he turned away. The action caused Maxwell great regret. He had screwed everything up again, hadn’t he. He was good for absolutely nothing except for being a trauma to other peo-. That thought was cut off by Wilson pulling an item out of Chester. It was a crown made from evil flowers. Certainly not good for Wilson’s sanity, that’s for sure. Maxwell frowned, what did this have to do with anything? The scientist slowly shuffled over and put it onto Maxwell’s head with a slight grin.

 

“Higgsbury... wha-“ Unfortunately for the magician, he was unable to finish that sentence. On the other hand, it was rather fortunate as the cause for him to be unable to finish it was due to being kissed rather fiercely by Wilson. “Oh.”

 

Wilson snorted, “Yes, oh. Come on let’s eat, we can’t waste the entire night without having eaten something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
